


Oblivious

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Please protect my son, Riku is self deprecating, and fluff, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "Sometimes, Riku thought, Sora drove him nuts."





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Riku's last name taken from a post on [this](http://home.eyesonff.com/showthread.php/94895-Last-names-for-Sora-Riku-Kairi-and-other-kids/page9) thread

Sometimes, Riku thought, Sora drove him _nuts._ It wasn’t the other boy’s fault, not really; Sora was just dense. Like, really dense.

And distracted. Maybe. Probably. Riku had to admit, distraction was probably an issue. Ancient, intra-universal war and all.

But still. Sora drove him nuts.

Especially because they’d been doing this really weird dance-around-the-feelings thing he wasn’t even sure Sora was aware of. Because sometimes it seemed like they were dating- even if it was never said in so many words- and other times it seemed like Sora was pulling away; retreating back to Kairi.

Sora had to know Riku only had eyes for him, right?

Right?

“Riku!” Kairi’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“What?” Riku looked up, startled.

“I’ve called your name five times, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Riku, you know that stopped working on me like seven years ago, right? I can tell when you’re hiding something, Mr. Tall, Dark and Brooding.”

“I do not brood!”

Kairi laughed. “No, you just sit at the window and stare at nothing.” She peeks out the aforementioned window and smirks at what she sees. “Or is it stare at Sora?”

Riku flushed. “Kairi!”

“Riku!” She sat down next to him. “You know, you should tell him. He likes you too.”

Riku shook his head. “I have told him. Look where it’s gotten us.”

“Ok, one it’s Sora, so you know you have to actually say it right? And two: literally everyone thinks you’re dating already.”

“What?!”

“I thought you loved each other when I first met you.”

“You were eight!”

“That’s my point, Riku! You two are meant for each other!”

“How could he love me, Kai? After everything I’ve done?”

Kairi smacked him upside the head.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“You were going into angst mode.”

“Angst mode?”

“You were going to be all self-hating and shit again.”

Riku stared. “Since when do you curse?”

“We’re teenagers stuck in an ancient war, I think it’s my right.”

“… Fair enough.”

Kairi looks out at Sora again, who’s training with Goofy and Donald. “I’m surprised he doesn’t know though. He’s usually a lot more perceptive.”

“Really? Sora?”

“I mean, he knew how I felt about Selphi so…”

“Wait, how you felt about Selphi?”

“Oh my god! I wasn’t even subtle back then, I had such a huge crush on her!”

“Not anymore?”

Kairi shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it. Too much happening.”

“That’s another reason I don’t really want to tell him”

“Why? Because of everything? Riku, that’s why you should tell him.”

“What do you mean?”

Kairi sighs. “The Keyblade draws power from its wielder’s heart, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think both of your hearts might be stronger if you admitted your feelings?”

“I’m not good enou-”

“Riku Kurai!”

Riku winced. “Ok, I’ll stop self-deprecating.”

“Thanks.”

Riku nodded.

“Riku. Go talk to him.”

“You’re not going to give up until I agree, are you?”

“Nope!”

“Sometimes, I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now go! Go!”

“Fine, fine! I’m going, I’m going!” Riku got up and walked down towards the training field from the tower. “Here goes nothing.”

Sora looked over as he approached. “Riku!”

Riku waved. “Hey.”

Sora bounded over, leaving the training session. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“…Yeah, sure.” Sora turned to Donald and Goofy to apologize, but the two waved him off.

The two walked quietly, Riku unconsciously keeping his distance from Sora.

“Riku, is something wrong?”

“Sora…” Riku looked down, unsure of how to say what he needed to.

“Do… do you want to break up?”

Both the words and the sorrow in Sora’s voice had Riku’s head jolting up.

“W-what?!”

Sora smiled sadly. “It’s ok if you do, if you want to be with Kairi. I saw you two, earlier. At the window.”

“Wait, back up. Break up?”

“W-we’ve been dating, right?”

“Ummm….”

“You said you wanted to spend the rest of time with me? Right before our Mark of Mastery?” Sora looked close to tears. “Did… did you mean something else?”

“I… no. I just didn’t think you’d realized.”

“Riku…” Sora laughed. “You’re so stupid! We’ve been dating for months.”

“Then… you were pulling away?”

Sora stared. “Riku, did you forget your birthday?”

“Umm…”

“I was pulling away because I wanted to surprise you!”

“And going to Kairi?”

“She was helping!”

“…I’m going to kill her.”

Sora laughed. “Riku!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, they're both idiots, but it's ok. I feel for Kairi, having to deal with them.  
> [Buy me a Coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)


End file.
